Talk:Spring 2016 Event/@comment-26095489-20160525110812/@comment-27662847-20160525121817
(fucked up in way of typing and click other tab) I made it very simple already based on own experience and other senior/frontliner, read if you feel worth or leave it E1H : (considering your mentioned ships at least kai-ni / lv 60++) > Bring FCF to reduce "Retreat" rate > No Hiyou Class CVL / Slow CVL , ONLY FAST CVL for easy route > Save Abukuma for Green Tag (E2-E3), use other CL > Use 1 CLT if you want (KTKM / OOI / Kiso) E2H : (considering your mentioned ships at least kai-ni / lv 60++) > Replace Jintsu with Abukuma > Bring 1 FAST CVL (ONLY Hiyou class is SLOW CVL) > Bring AT LEAST 1 DD who can EQUIP "ICE / Type 2 Amphibius Tank" (Upgraded TANK IS RECCOMENDED) EG : Kasumi , Hibiki or READ the LIST of DD who can EQUIP it > Bring 1 HIGH Anti Air DD STAT for AACI (Akizuki CLASS is RECCOMENDED). > Bring 2 CAV (MOGAMI CLASS IF CAN) Save TONE CLASS for E5H > PRE-FINAL Setup > 1 FAST CVL , Abukuma , 1 Mogami , 3 DD > FINAL/Last-DAnce Setup > Abukuma , 2 Mogami , 3 DD (All Sparkling Including BOTH Sparkled Support Expedition IS VERY RECCOMENDED) E3H : (considering your mentioned ships at least kai-ni / lv 60++) > Bring FCF to reduce "Retreat" rate > Your own desire fleets > ' 'Mogami, Mikuma, Hibiki, Hatsuharu, Hatsushimo, Satsuki + Jintsu, Ashigara, Prinz, Yukikaze, Shimakaze, Akatsuki. '''Replace '''Jintsuu '''with '''Abukuma > Escort Fleets : Equip CA with "Accuracy Cut In or Artilery spotting", DD use usual Night Battle gear > Main Fleets : Fully Equip Both CAV / AV with SeaPlanes Bomber (6 - 7 Slots + FCF) > Main Fleets : DD equipped with 9 - 12 Drums , And Daihatsu if have (1-2). No MORE, No LESS or you will FACE SS NODE before PT IMP PACK > Last Dance : Bring BOTH SUPPORT expedition if you feel UNLUCKY IS VERY RECCOMENDED E4H : (considering your mentioned ships at least kai-ni / lv 60++) > My own personal experience : Never went CTF route. I cleared this E4 with STF (Didnt use ALL Support including LBAS). If you insist to use CTF, ask other people. Here's my own Last Dance replay >> E5H : (considering your mentioned ships at least kai-ni / lv 70++) > FULL Sparkle all FLEETS EVERY RUN INCLUDING BOTH SUPPORT EXPEDITION IS VERY RECCOMENDED > Use BOTH TONE CLASS for CAV > One of DD is Akizuki Class IS VERY RECCOMENDED > READ HOW TO USE LAND BASE AERIAL SUPPORT/LBAS http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Land-Base_Aerial_Support IS VERY F**KING RECCOMENDED FOR YOUR OWN SAKE > Fleets SETUP > 2 Tone + 4 DD > DONT USE AKITSUMARU HERE (Save for E6), if you want use BB Fleets (Yama-Mushi), ask other. E6H : (considering your mentioned ships at least kai-ni / lv 70++) > Do ALL DEBUFF For BOSS NODE : Clear the Node with S rank (ON easy difficult is FINE, later change to HARD again. NO DEBUFF RESET FOR ALL ANY MEAN, IT'S PERMANENT DEBUFF) 4 Node Mentioned for debuff : E5 " I " node , E6 " L " , " G " , " A " NODE > DEBUFF Benefit : BOSS receive EXTRA DAMAGE for ALL kind of Air Strike Except "Torpedo Bombers" > Main Fleets : Akitsumaru equip HIGH AA FIghter Planes (usually Reppuu) > Main Fleets : Fill Fighter Planes to CV till counted for your fleets to gain AS+ in ALL MAP, then Fill the rest with best of your dive bombers > Fleet SETUP (Dont Change it anymore or you wont GUARANTED 100% Boss Node short routing) : 1LHA, 2BBV, 2CV/B, 1CA + 2DD, 1CLT, 1CL, 2CA. There's Also another 100% routing for 3 CV/L but i forgot the setup / source. > Boss Support Expedition : 4 CV + 2 DD (Aerial Attack Support) > Boss Support Expedition : Fully Slot ALL CV WITH 1 Fighter(small slot) & 3Dives. Add 1 saiun for smallest slot might help. DD can be any. > USE Both Support Expedition (Sparkled) EVERY RUN! > Last Dance : You might want fully slot SeaPlanes Bombers on BBV for more CHANCE if you feel UNLUCKY. E7H : (considering your mentioned ships at least kai-ni / lv 70++) I gaveup Hard in this map (Cleared in Easy), you might want READ GUIDE / Ask other who more experienced in HARD modo. This post already too long too... (Seems too fucking long to read... I wont dare to write any essay again...)